


John Marston One Shot

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, F/M, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: An angsty one shot with John Marston and female reader
Relationships: John Marston/female reader
Kudos: 18





	John Marston One Shot

She slapped him hard. Hard enough to leave his cheek red. He sneered at her. 

She knew he liked it when she slapped him. That’s why he provoked her. 

“Do it again, I dare you.”

She drew her hand back to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist and with his other hand on her waist pushed her back against the wall in one smooth movement. He grabbed her other wrist and held her there. “What did I tell you about hitting me?” His face inches from hers, she could feel his breath on her face, coming in short, rapid puffs. She knew what he was doing, what he was feeling. 

“You told me you liked it.” She smirked and snapped her teeth at him. 

He stared in her eyes for a moment, then kissed her, hard. He pressed his body against her and she could feel his hardness. She moaned against his mouth. He shifted her hands above her head, holding them with one hand, then with his free hand worked her blouse open. He kissed down her neck, across her collarbones, down to her breast and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gently biting down. She cried out in pleasure. Then he ran his tongue up her chest, up her neck, and kissed her again, hungrily, tongue darting into her mouth. 

Suddenly he pulled back and began undressing. “Get your clothes off.” She did so quickly. He pulled his shirt off revealing the lean, muscular torso that she loved so much. He pulled his pants off, cock springing free, ready for her. He pushed her down to her knees, her mouth open and ready. She knew exactly what he wanted. He held his cock in his hand, pumping it twice, then placing it on her lips. She swirled her tongue around the tip, watching his face. Slowly she took him into her mouth, his head dropping back. She loved the noises this would elicit from him. She bobbed her head on him, taking him as deep as she could, his hips twitching beneath her, his hands in her hair. As she pulled back, running her tongue along the vein underneath, she grabbed the base and pumped along with her mouth. The moans coming out of this man were heavenly. 

“You gotta stop, honey, or else I’ll let lose it!” She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. She stood up, then pushed him back onto the bed. She studied him for a moment. He was flushed, wide-eyed, waiting for her to make the next move. Funny how he usually started out brash and tough, but once they got going he was putty in her hands. 

She moved forward, put one leg over him to straddle him, and eased down onto him, moaning as he filled her up. “Ch-Christ!” He stammered, as her walls clamped on him. Slowly she rode him, rolling her hips until she found the spot that he’d hit inside. She moaned loudly. She knew going like this neither of them would last long. “I’m gettin close, darlin!” He moaned out, holding onto her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh. She reached down to Her folds to bring her own climax on, as he thrust up into her in time to her rhythm. His thrusting grew faster and harder, grunts and moans filling the air. As her climax hit her, he thrust up into her hard as his hit, too. He gave a few last thrusts as he emptied himself. She collapsed onto his chest, exhausted but blissful. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her on her forehead. 

He chuckled. “See what happens when you slap me?”


End file.
